


En silencio

by aribakemono



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Aquí las paredes no escuchan, y si lo hacen, no hablan.





	En silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2010

Esas noches son las mejores.

Riff entra en su habitación, en silencio y sigiloso, a pesar de que no es necesario que se esconda de las sombras del castillo.

Aquí las paredes no escuchan, y si lo hacen, no hablan.

Nunca dicen nada de las miradas que se dirigen, encontrándose aunque estén entre una multitud en algún rincón oscuro y húmedo de Londres, ni los roces que siempre duran más de lo que deberían, los gemidos que a veces se escapan por los pasillos, enormes, solitarios, inhóspitos hasta que llegó Merryweather a iluminarlos con su candor.

Cain tiene un pacto con todos aquellos ojos que vigilan la noche, los ojos que guardan la paz para las estrellas. Tiene un pacto no escrito con cualquier otro sirviente de la mansión, con sus invitados, que siempre se callan sus opiniones, la mayoría, incómodos y asqueados; ha silenciado sin palabras a Merryweather, que no es tonta ni tan inocente como creen y sabe exactamente qué ocurre cuando Riff se cuela en la habitación de Cain, porque siempre siente la necesidad de hundirse entre las sábanas y cerrar los ojos hasta que todo vuelva a la calma.

No es que no le guste que Cain esté feliz, al menos por las noches. Tampoco son celos de que su hermano se divierta sin ella. El problema es que… con Riff. Un hombre. La simple idea es tan extraña.

Lo que Merryweather no sabe es que Cain nunca tuvo intenciones de terminar así, con Riff sobre su cuerpo y por todas partes, sudándole y lamiéndole, labios sobre labios, embistiendo como si nunca tuviera suficiente, como si necesitara atravesarle con cada estocada.

Fue hace poco tiempo, saliendo de una ducha a medianoche (porque al joven señor le encanta hacer cosas extrañas, a deshoras, por motivos que probablemente ni siquiera él mismo entiende). Riff le envolvió la toalla en la cintura, y comenzó a secarle el cabello con cuidado.

Cain temblaba por el frío, miraba a su mayordomo de vez en cuando, queriendo decir algo, pero sintiéndose incapaz. Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y llegaba un momento en que realmente sentía que se ahogaba.

Fue Riff, como siempre, acostumbrado, quien se dio cuenta y le alzó suavemente la barbilla.

Aquella mañana se había encontrado con su padre, y su amo, siempre que lo veía, parecía un castillo sin defensas, un reino de murallas destruidas incapaz de reconstruirse.

Riff sabía que se deber era curarlo, lo supo desde que vio a aquel chiquillo de ojos dorados llorando, terriblemente solo. Cain, después de sentir los dedos largos y elegantes de su mayordomo bajo su barbilla, no recuerda demasiado.

No sabe qué fue lo que le impulsó, lo que le decidió a refugiarse en el calor del cuerpo de Riff, en la suavidad y la humedad de sus labios. No está seguro de por qué pasó una mano por su cintura y le obligó a pegarse a su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, emanando ese poder aristocrático que tiene cualquier noble. Tampoco sabe, ni quiere saber, por qué Riff le correspondió.

Tiene miedo de la respuesta, de que lo que sea que hace que le arda el pecho cuando Riff se cuela en su habitación sea algo más que la morbosidad de lo prohibido, y su Riff lo eche a perder con palabras que no quiere oír.

Esas noches son las mejores.

Porque esas noches el mundo calla ante lo evidente y Cain puede abandonarse en cuerpo y alma a la única persona en la que puede confiar.


End file.
